


Just Some Notes

by Vpelno



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vpelno/pseuds/Vpelno





	Just Some Notes

(It's still there, just over the tops of those mountains. Come, look, just to the east of that peak. I wake every morning and I stare at that spot because even though I can't nearly see it...it's still there. And though my wounds may heal and my Lyrium addled memory may fade it will always, just, be, there. I cannot guarantee anything other than that Haven will be the same for you. When you sacrificed yourself, not knowing if--you said it was your fault. I can understand wanting to remain loyal to your casualties, especially in death. I can't count how many time I thought I should've died in Kirkwall but what good would that do anyone? Especially here, now. You are the same. Leading the Inquisition the help heal the world and I right behind you. We are both better alive and helping than trying to repay our debts in more senseless death.)

Alistair does his own research on Corypheus.

Cullen would hate mages more than ever because Mages just proved him wrong again after DA2. When he realizes that the Herald of Andraste is a mage, he is devastated that he allied himself to a cause that might be doomed whether or not they succeed. Still, he stays. He stays not just because it's the end of the bloody world, but so he can stop them the second they step out of line. And that goes for all mages who come into both Haven and Inquisition. No one 

Sera doesn't bring any new knowledge, fix that. Shes a country small town girl used to playing pranks and hitting the nobles where it hurts. Sera wants to do good for the 'little people' like her. She represents the common man: mages are scary, demons are scary, a hole in the Fade is scary, Andraste sure, the Dalish who, Tevinter ew. She is the low-key PR rep for the Inquisitor, basically the game's "Hey your actions have consequences" but like LOUD okay? Inquisition can be just as much of a learning experience for the Inquisitor as it is for Sera. She's rebellious af, "Oh you don't have TIME to save these villagers, brb. Hey did you just force those people to move so you can move your soldiers in?? Uh-uh!" Sera's objections might not always be honored (?) but it counts that she remains as the reminder, pushing when she needs to. 

There is a second Foci. Solas will likely unlock the second one to fulfill his his plan to break the Veil. Does he have the second Anchor? I think he will get an anchor from the second foci and will be trying to separate the anchor from the Inquisitor's hand. 

Qunari= Japanese+Persian 

Tevinter= Roman+Chinese(?)

(Oh you poor little fool. I was like you, I wanted so badly to believe that I was chosen, that I was destined for so much more. Look at me. Look at the legacy my faith brought me. Faith is for fools Trevelyan. The only person who has dictation over your life, is you. No, you are no prophet, merely a victim of coincidence. A mistake. But you could be more, you could choose to be more. Join me. Help me bring down these false gods and give the people real faith. I breached the golden city and found nothing! I was lost and I was not guided by the Maker or even Dumat! I was alone, I found my way alone, I will rule this world alone! I'm the only one who can do this. You are a false prophet, you were not chosen, you are a mistake. I do not wait for petty coincidences to dictate my actions, my own will guides me. My master may have betrayed me, but I'm determined to collect on what is owed.)

 

Tevinter has the dankest creatures: Phooka, Cockatrice, Unicorns, werewolves and vampires.


End file.
